We're wizards already, what more is there?
by xXxSkyLifexXx
Summary: April didn't ask for her parents to die. Her twin didn't either. Being a wizard wasn't a choice either. But they weren't bad choices. It's just their choice on how they think of it. OC's as the main characters, remake of Dreams and Reality.


Life was... normal, to say the least. My parents are dead for an unknown reason, and now I'm the foster child of the Hope's. It's a nice family really. My parents are nice. I have a _real_ twin sister, Rezurith, who knows anything and everything about me, and have everything I could possibly want at my current home. I was adopted when I was five. My parents died when I was five. The news was announced when Rezurith and I were having the best day of our lives.

**_Our Birthday._**

Really. My uncle went received a phone call in the middle of the party a left as soon as he put down the phone, saying that he was going to pick up the cake. I should have realized that something was up then, because I was eating the cake, right then and there. But then of course, I was five. I didn't know any better. Then when he came back, he was crying, and announced that my parents were never coming back. That they were **_dead_**. I didn't know what that word meant. I cried, though. I didn't know why, but I was crying. They told me that they were just going to finish up some work in the office, and then they would come with lots of presents.

Rezurith and I were sent to an orphanage instead of staying with a relative. I didn't know why. I didn't understand anything. But then I grew used to life in the orphanage. I met a lot of friends there. Friends like Emma, Melanie, Joshua, Sabrina, Hayley, Christopher. The lot of them. Rezurith and I completed the group. We were the best of friends. Then came the day that we were adopted. We didn't even get to say goodbye to them. But all was well after that. We lived a happy life. Then Rezurith and I slowly changed our personalities to what really fitted us. We didn't dress alike anymore. Our personalities weren't exactly the same anymore. But we were sisters, and that was what mattered. In school, we were both popular. I aced tests, of course. We both did. But not like in those fanfictions where the main character scores a perfect score for ALL tests. We didn't ace everything. We aced the same things, and scored almost the same marks for the first few years. Then it changed. Her grades dropped. Mine kept up. I was the best athlete in school. She was the best artist. We excelled at different things, or rather, agreed to. We knew almost everything the other did.

That was two years ago. As I've said, things change. We slowly decided to do just what we wanted to do. We were more like friends by then. I'm probably boring you already. I told you a while ago that we told each other almost everything. I suspect she did. But I didn't. I did research. Went back to our old home and all. Asked people who were close to them. Guess what? They were wizards, and what happens when you're the child of two wizards? You end up one too. I didn't tell Rezurith. What could I have told her? Besides, she believes in Harry Potter as much as she believes that I was her sister. She'll take it well, I figured, if she found out about it herself. We both like Harry Potter, really. Books or the movies, as long as its related to Harry Potter and our parents could afford it, we had it. Basically, that was our life.

I believe I haven't told you my name, have I? I was formerly known as April Hall, now known as Maria Hope. Rezurith Hope is my twin sister, we're both wizards although she doesn't know it, we have several homes, currently living near our school near the outer ring of the city. Life for me would be hectic in the future. It's hard enough as it is. This is just the beginning of our story. There will be a whole lot more to come, that's for sure.

* * *

><p>Author's note: Well, this is the remake of the previous story. It might be good, it might not be, but other than that, I hope you like it! The chapter is short, but it'll get longer, I promise! You should probably already know who are the co-author's for this, and for those who supported the original story, I hope you'll like this one too!<p>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, Emma would be the owner if millions of Harry Potter merchandise already!**


End file.
